Sucedió esa noche
by Nuwandah
Summary: TAIORA. En este fic Tai y Sora ya son novios y estan apunto de dar el último paso en su relacion. One-shot. Lemmon. Es todo lo que necesitan saber xD


Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma. Este es el criterio con el que hice este fic. El cual es mismo por el que hice mi primer fic edowin, pero no estoy segura de que lo haya escrito en ese. En fin.

Este año en el cumple de una amiga fue que empecé a frikear nuevamente con Digimon, y vi el Taiora como pareja. Antes solo me importaba Tai xDD Y como siempre cuando me obsesiono con una pareja, hago lo que todo el mundo…LEO FICS. Y me encontré con que hay muy pocos de esta pareja D: asi que, taraaaaan, aca tienen el mio :D

Sinceramente no se si sigue habiendo gente interesada en los fics de esta serie, y mas particularmente de esta pareja, así que si a alguien le gustó déjenme una review, porque estoy evaluando la posibilidad de TAL VEZ hacer otro, más largo.

Ahora si, disfruten, literalmente (?)

**Sucedió esa noche**

Era una noche tranquila de verano, un tanto mas fría de lo normal, que Sora debió abrigarse con un saco al salir de su casa.

Hacía dos semanas que las clases habían terminado, ahora todos podían disfrutar de sus vacaciones, y ella, podía pasar mas tiempo con su novio, sin tener que pensar en todos los deberes que tenía que hacer, más encargarse de ayudar a su madre con las flores.

Se encontraba parada frente a la puerta del apartamento. Sus manos apretaban con firmeza el pequeño bolsito que llevaba.

Levantó una para presionar el timbre, pero se quedó congelada a centímetros de este.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba su novio Taichi.

Había pasado prácticamente mitad de año desde que el chico por fin se había animado a confesarse ante ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Sora se acordaba perfectamente de aquel día. Fue una tarde que ellos volvían de la casa de Izzy. Tai se había pasado todo el día aislado hablando con Matt de algo que parecía importante, algo que en ese momento Sora no sabía de que se trataba, pero se daba cuenta que no era un tema que hiciese muy feliz al chico. Esto le había molestado mucho, ella era su mejor amiga, y él la estaba excluyendo de un tema que era obvio que le preocupaba. Por lo que en el camino de vuelta a casa, le insistió para que le contase.

La forma rotunda en la que se había negado el chico le causaba gracia ahora. Pero en ese momento ella era su mejor amiga y le exigió una respuesta.

Recordaba Tai detenido unos pasos detrás de ella, con los puños apretados y la cara completamente roja, diciéndole cuanto ella le gustaba y cuanto deseaba que fuese su novia.

"_Seis meses ya…como pasa el tiempo…"_

Varias imágenes de sus salidas pasaron frente a su mente en un segundo.

Miró su mano, aún sin presionar el timbre.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que en estos seis meses ella se había quedado en su casa. Casi siempre veían una película y luego él la acompañaba hasta su casa. También recordaba los _después_ de las películas.

Se sonrojó un poco y volvió a mirar su mano frente al timbre.

Sabía que esa noche sería diferente. La última vez habían llegado más lejos que de costumbre, los había interrumpido un llamado de la madre Sora que estaba preocupada por lo tarde que era. Ella dic gracias por eso, no se sentía preparada aun para llegar hasta tal punto con él.

Pero habían pasado dos semanas de eso, había hablado con Mimi, y esta había dicho que Sora se quedaría en su casa esta noche.

Esta vez…

Volvió a mirar su mano cerca del timbre y suspiró.

Esta vez _si _ sucedería

Y presionó el timbre.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados acercarse a la puerta y al instante tuvo frente a ella el rostro de su novio. Despeinado como siempre, con una gran sonrisa en su cara al verla.

-Sora! Ya estaba por llamarte para saber dónde estabas- le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-Lo siento, me demore al salir de casa-

Le mintió, la verdad era que se había retrasado al caminar lento, necesitaba estar sola, y retrasar aunque sea un poco aquel momento.

Sora entró al apartamento y se quitó los zapatos. Dejó su bolsito en la mesa del living y miró alrededor. La casa estaba igual de ordenada que siempre y a pesar de la televisión encendida, estaba bastante silenciosa

-A qué hora regresaran tus padres y Kari?

-Oh...si, Bueno...eso…- empezó a hablar mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina- Fueron a visitar a mi tía, volverán por la mañana

Esto hizo mover los nervios en Sora otra vez.

-Y-ya veo- "_Por supuesto que volverán mañana. Qué tonterías estas preguntando?" _

Taichi se acercó, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una gaseosa.

- Puedes fijarte ahí – dijo señalando una de las alacenas – creo que hay algo de ramen que podemos calentar-

Sora se acercó a la alacena y sacó el ramen. Tai llenó dos vasos con gaseosa mientras ella ponía el ramen a calentar. Mientras la comida se hacia conversaron sobre cosas triviales tales como lo que había costado pasar las materias, lo que harían en las vacaciones, los amigos que podrían ver mas seguido.

-Deberíamos ir a la playa! Nunca hemos hecho eso.

-Sería genial! El padre de Matt podría llevarnos y alquilaríamos un apartamento. Podríamos decirle a Davis y a los demás también.

Tai se lo pensó un momento - Humm, no estoy muy seguro de lo ultimo. La hermana de Davis querría venir también y ya sabes como se pone cuando está cerca de Matt.

- Oh, Cierto.

-…Además…Matt está con Mimi ahora- Tai desvió su mirada de la de Sora –No se negará a venir si se lo preguntamos porque si lo hace Matt y Mimi sabrán que fue por ellos, y lo más probable es que se sientan algo culpables. Verlos pasar todo el tiempo juntos…No podemos obligarla a pasar un momento así.

- Tienes razón.- bajó la cabeza- Pobre Jun. A nadie le gustaría ver a la persona que te gusta pasar tiempo con otra.

En eso su mente reaccionó y se retó por haber dicho eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sora odiaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas con Tai. Recordaba su pequeño enamoramiento de Matt hace poco más de un año. Si bien no había llegado a nada; no se habían besado una vez o salido siquiera, Tai se debió de haber sentido de la misma forma en la que ahora se sentía Jun. Por supuesto el chico nunca hizo ningún comentario sobre esto y Sora se lo agradecía, no quería ni imaginarse las cosas que debieron de haber pasado por la cabeza y los sentimientos del chico en ese momento.

Tai se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía Jun, y Sora se sintió muy estúpida por sugerir esas idea sin haber pensado antes la situación que generaría.

Tai vió como ella se había quedado pensando en el asunto. Le hacía sentirse bien el saber que se preocupaba por él, pero odiaba verla culpándose por cosas que él había sentido, por lo que trató de decir algo que la distrajese.

-Hey! Hace mucho que no tenemos un partido de soccer. - seguido de esto puso cara de sufrimiento para burlarse - Claro, ya que tú lo has abandonado por el tennis!.

Esto hizo sacar una risa en Sora. Adoraba verla reír.

Lo golpeo bromeando. -No lo he abandonado! Y lo sabes! A mi madre nunca le gustó el soccer, y el tennis, es menos…bueno, violento.

-Si, si, excusas, excusas.

En eso sonó el timbre del microondas, el ramen ya estaba listo y Sora fue a sacarlo haciéndose la ofendida.

Tai se le acercó, pasó un brazo por su cintura - Sabes que sólo bromeo.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sora sonrió

Ambos agarraron las cosas para comer y tomar y las llevaron hacia la pequeña mesita baja que se encontraba en medio de la televisión y el sillón.

Una vez que se sentaron, Sora bajó la vista a la pequeña mesita y vió la película que Tai había alquilado.

-Halloween?!- Tai rió- Tai!- dijo en tono medio regañándolo- Sabes que estas películas me dan pesadillas! Ya te lo he dicho.

El chico agarró la caja de la película, se paró y se acercó a la tele.

-Lo sé- abrió la pequeña caja y sacó el DVD de adentro- se giró para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción- Pero esta noche no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.

Sora sintió una punzada en su estomago al escuchar eso.

Era obvio que Tai ya lo tenía todo preparado. A sus ojos el se veía tan seguro.

Verían la película; como siempre, Tai la besaría, como siempre y luego llevarían el asunto un poco más lejos; como siempre, y luego…y luego…

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Tai puso la película en el reproductor, apagó las luces, volvió al sillón y sentó junto a su novia.

La película duraba aproximadamente 2 horas. Sora trataba de concentrarse en ella, por más que al hacerlo hiciese que se asustase "_Malditas películas de terror_" pero al menos evitaba que pensase en lo que vendría después.

Tai la miró de reojo. Le estaría Sora prestando atención a la película? Él no sabía siquiera como se llamaba el protagonista. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que harían luego.

Fragmentos de conversaciones que había tenido con Matt venían a su cabeza. En las últimas dos semanas se había reunido con él para hablar del tema, este ya había tenido algo de experiencia con Mimi. Pero para su desgracia, Matt era un tanto reservado y no le hacía demasiada gracia hablar de esos aspectos de su vida privada.

"_Bueno…solo tienes que…tu sabes"_

"_NO. No se! Por algo es que vengo a preguntarte!" Tai le gritó ya desesperado.- C-cómo…cómo la trato?..Q-qué posición…?_

"_Acaso no tienes Internet?" le contestó Matt levantando una ceja_

"_Ayúdame, Matt!"_

"_Arghh…esta bien!, pero me debes una" y murmuró un "no puedo creer que voy a contarte estas cosas"_

Al final había podido sacarle algo de información, y si bien no era toda la que él esperaba, se sentía bastante satisfecho. Ya no podía contener sus ganas, deseaba tener _más_ que simples caricias con Sora.

Su mirada fue desde el rostro de la chica hasta el escote de su remera y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían algo calientes.

"_Como deseo verla sin ropa" _cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginársela. Al abrirlos volvió su mirada a la película "_Que termine de una maldita veeez!"_

Sora, por su parte recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Mimi hacía una semana. Su último encuentro a solas con Tai le había dejado bastante en claro que el chico deseaba mucho más. Ella sabía que, siendo pareja, ese día llegaría en algún momento, pero no se lo imaginaba tan pronto…

"_Pronto?!- Exclamo Mimi con los brazos en alto - Llevan 6 meses saliendo ya! Además, ustedes se conoces desde…uh...toda la vida?!- le aclaro con un gesto en el rostro- Cuánto mas pensabas tu que esperaría?"_

"_-N-no lo se…Creo que…como nunca había pensado en eso…creía que el tampoco… Ahora veo que si..." _

"_Daa-ah. Es un chico de 17 años, lleno de hormonas y con una novia. _Eso _debe ser una las pocas cosas en las que prácticamente piensa."_

_Sora bajó la cabeza mientras jugaba con su cabello y se quedó en silencio._

"_Qué?" inquirio Mimi._

"_Y… y que si eso es en lo _único_ que piensa?" Mimi abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sora continuó "Lo se, lo se, es Tai…pero tu misma los acabas de decir; es un chico con muchas hormonas y una novia"_

_Mimi se la quedó mirando y aguardó un momento antes de hablar "Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero…mírame a mi y a Matt! Pasamos por la misma situación que ustedes y nos resultó perfectamente bien"_

_Sora le sonrió, lo que Mimi decía era verdad, pero ella no veía tan iguales su relación y la de su amiga. Por más buenos y sinceros que fueran los intentos de Mimi, no la ayudaban demasiado. Deseaba ser más como su amiga, sin parar a detenerse en cada mínimo detalle y poder tomarse todo más alegremente._

"_Oh vamos! No te me deprimas ahora y vayamos a lo mas divertido!" Sora se la quedo mirando sin entender y Mimi sonrió maliciosamente. "Dime…hasta dónde llegaron?"_

_Sora se sonrojó y automáticamente llevó su mano hasta su hombro "Mimi!"_

_Por supuesto este acto no pasó inadvertido para su amiga "No puedo creerlo!". Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Sora y le corrió el saco que tenía puesto para dejar a la vista el hombro desnudo de esta "Tienes una marcaa! Hahaha Tai te hizo una marca!"_

_Sora se la sacó apresuradamente de encima "Dime, es el primero?" Mimi siguió con su interrogatorio. Sora no le respondió y su rostro enrojeció_.

"_Ouuu, dime dime dime"_

Sora sonrió levemente al recordar la insistencia de su amiga. Le había contado hasta dónde habían llegado y como la llamada de su madre la había salvado de la situación.

La próxima vez que estuviesen juntos los padres de Tai y Kari no estarían, pero como haría con su madre? Su madre conocía perfectamente a Tai, estaba al tanto de la relación entre ellos, pero no aprobaría el que su hija se quedase a pasar la noche en la casa de su novio sin sus padres o su hermana presentes. Por lo que Mimi diría que Sora pasaría la noche en su casa.

Luego de eso hablaron un rato más, a diferencia de Matt, Mimi había hablado mucho más y sus anécdotas tenían muchos más…detalles

Lo de los detalles había estado demás, cierto, pero por lo menos ahora se sentía un poco más confiada que antes.

Los dos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, haciendo memoria de todas las cosas que sus dos amigos les habían dicho, hasta que la habitación se puso a oscuras completamente por unos segundos. La película había llegado a su fin y los créditos comenzaban a aparecer.

Ambos sintieron una especie de ansiedad mezclada con nervios.

"_Y ahora…?"_

-Ermm..- Tai frotó sus manos contra sus rodillas, sin mirar a Sora-…mejor prendo las luces.- se levantó y eso fue lo que hizo.

Se acercó a la televisión para retirar la película.

Fue muy poco, pero el silencio estaba matando a Sora, y quiso romperlo con la primera cosa que le vino a la cabeza.

-Bueno, debo decir que la película no fue tan terrorífica como pensaba- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

"_Que rayos estoy diciendo? Por su puesto que no fue tan terrorifica, apenas le pude prestar atención!"_

_-_Creo que vas a tener que esmerarte un poco más para la próxima, eh Taichi?-

"_La próxima?! Que rayos? Cállate, Sora! No lo tientes, ya sabes como se pone"_

Tai se dio vuelta.

-Ja! Pero qué dices? Te asustaste tantas veces que tuve que dejar de contarlas.- comenzó a burlarla

-No es verdad!

-Si lo es!-

-No lo es!-

-Oh vamos Sora, admite que te asustaste- comenzó a acercarse hacia ella haciendo burlas con las manos en alto como si fuese a atraparla.

-Que noo—ayy!-

Tai se había lanzado sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas.

-Jajaja bastaa, jaja- no podía para de reír mientras intentaba sacárselo de encima inútilmente.

-Jaja. Admítelo, admítelo te asustaste-

Sora lo había provocado y Tai realmente podía comportarse como un niño de 10 años cuando se lo proponía. No era muy buena combinación para la situación en la que se encontraba. _"No podías haberla hecho mejor, eh Sora?" _se regañó mentalmente.

-Yaa, detentee!-

Y con una fuerte sacudida de brazo logro apartarlo, pero sin sacárselo de encima completamente.

Ambos seguían con un rastro de sonrisa en el rostro pero el momento había terminado, ahora solo había silencio, y poca distancia entre ellos.

Tai se sostenía del respaldo del sillón con una mano y con el codo de su otro brazo hacía peso sobre el asiento a un lado de Sora, mientras que esta se encontraba recostada.

Se miraron directo a los ojos por unos cortos segundos. Ambos con la respiración un tanto agitada, y las mejillas con un tono carmesí. Ninguno tenia idea de cómo proseguir.

Tai se apartó de ella y se inclinó hacia atrás para sentarse, Sora hizo lo mismo.

Ahora ninguno se miraba, ninguno hablaba. Se había formado un extraño silencio entre ellos.

Sora se mordió disimuladamente el labio "_Silencio incómodo con Tai…nunca pensé que eso pasaría"._

Él por su parte se encontraba en un debate interno "_Esto es muy incómodo. Debería besarla?... O esperar?...Tal vez ella quiera acercarse primero? Pero de ser así ya lo hubiese hecho…No es cierto?... La beso? Qué hago? Maldición! Maldita luz! Por qué rayos la encendí? Y desde cuándo es tan brillante?! POR QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESTO?! Concéntrate Yagami, eres el hombre aquí, tienes el emblema del valor." _Se giró para mirarla. _" Vamos, bésala! Lo has hecho un millón de veces. Bésala!"_ Tomó aire para juntar coraje, y ella se volvió hacia él. "_Solo, hazlo_" Y se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

Listo. El primer paso ya estaba hecho. Ahora sólo era cuestión de llevarlo hasta el final.

Sora llevó sus manos al rostro del chico, lo que hizo que este se acercase más para profundizar el beso

Luego llevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él sus manos a la cintura de ella.

El beso se volvió un poco más apasionado, hasta que Tai empezó a llevar sus labios, desde el mentón de ella bajando hasta su cuello, mientras que Sora dejaba bajar y subir las caricias por los brazos del chico.

Ambos eran concientes de que se acercaba el momento al cual mas lejos habían llegado dos semana atrás.

Tai deslizó su mano por debajo de la remera de ella, acariciándole un poco la espalda, tocando su piel suave, mientras seguía besando su cuello, descendiendo hasta el arco entre este y el hombro. Podía escuchar las respiraciones cada vez más fuertes de Sora. Con su mano en su espalda, la fue recostando lentamente sobre el sillón.

Ella vuelve su rostro hacia él y lo besa. Con esto Tai lleva su mano, aún debajo de su remera, a uno de sus pechos. Sora deja soltar un pequeño gemido cuando él lo apreta un poco, y apoya su rostro en el hombro del chico.

Él se acerca aun más y vuelve a buscar su boca para besarla.

La temperatura entre ellos iba aumentado, podían sentir el calor en cada una de sus caricias.

Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Tai se hacían cada vez mas fuertes; "_quería más, más, más"._

Volvió a oprimir uno de sus pechos y esta vez el gemido de Sora se hizo más audible. Cada vez que los escuchaba Tai poda sentir como su cuerpo clamaba por más. El respaldo del sillón ya se estaba convirtiendo en una molesta, Tai chocó su codo contra el al llevar su otra mano a la pierna de ella y la fue subiendo hasta su muslo corriendo consigo algo de la falda que ella traía puesta, apegándola a su cuerpo. Sora por su parte, llevó sus brazos a la espalda del chico para atraerlo hacia ella, deslizándolas por debajo de la remera también ella ahora. Rompieron el beso, y él volvióa su cuello mientras que ella llevaba sus labios a la oreja del chico para proporcionare pequeños besos en el lóbulo.

Ahora era ella quien lo escuchaba a el gemir débilmente….solo que eso no fue lo único que escuchó. Tai acerco su rostro al oído de ella para susurrarle:

-Vayamos…a mi habitación-

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron al instante. _"Oh Dios"_. No tenía idea como se vería su rostro pero trató de ocultar todo su nerviosismo posible cuando Tai se separó para mirarla. Hubo un corto intercambio de miradas. Este le sonrió y le dio un beso con la misma sonrisa murmurándole –Estaremos más cómodos-

A lo que ella solo pudo asentir con una tímida sonrisa, a la vez que el tomaba su mano, y levantándose del sillón, la conducía a su habitación.

Tai abrió la puerta a su habitación y ambos entraron. Al encender la luz Sora noto que la habitación estaba mucho más ordenada que siempre y no pudo evitar el que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios. Tai había ordenado. Se giró para mirarlo pero ya no estaba allí, sino al lado de la cama enciendo la lámpara que se encontraba al lado de esta. Él sintió que lo estaba mirando y se giró hacia ella.

-Con esta luz es mejor, no crees?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sora sintió un nudo de emosión en el pecho. Tai se estaba esmerando en esto.

Asintió y apagó la luz central de la habitación.

Sora se le acercó, y puso sus manos en su pecho jugando con su remera,

-Fue…lindo que ordenaras y…'- miró la habitación ahora con la luz -…todo-

Tai le dio un beso y la abrazó haciendo peso con su propio cuerpo para empujarse ambos sobre la cama.

-Bueno…-empezó con una sonrisa - pensé en poner velas pero luego me di cuenta de que podríamos generar un incendio-.Ambos rieron.

-De verdad pensaste en eso?- lepreguntó con una sonrisa.

Se sentía bien, al menos sólo sexo no era lo único en lo que el chico pensaba, se había ocupado de ponerlo todo 'lindo' para ella.

-Bueno si… supongo que es romántico…y …a las chicas les gusta, no?- Al no obtener respuesta de parte e ella, siguió apresuradamente, se puso algo nervioso. No habían ni empezado y ya sentía que había hecho algo mal.

-P-pero si quieres puedo poner- Hablaba atropelladamente mientras se levantaba -…creo que hay algunas en-..-

Sora lo detuvo aferrándolo de los brazos

-Está bien así…- Él se volvió hacia ella

-Si?

-Si…significa mucho-

Se miran por un segundo hasta que Tau se acerca a besarla. Tierno al principio para volverse más apasionado,; jugando con sus labios y dejando entrar su lengua en su boca.

La falta de aire hace que se separen. Se encontraban a centímetros uno de l otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones.

-Te amo-

La frase en sí no era difícil, pero requería mucho de Sora el poder decirla. No porque no lo sintiera, porque ella lo amaba, pero el decirlo en voz alta significaba exponer sus más profundos sentimientos, simplificarlos en dos simples palabras, y sentirse completamente expuesta.

La situación en la que se encontraban, tan cerca el uno del otro. Tai preocupándose por ella, arreglándolo todo para que se sintiese cómoda. La forma en que se sentía simplemente la llevaron a decírselo, aún sabiendo que esas palabras nunca podrían transmitir todo lo que ella sentina por él

Tai la besó, y ella se lo devolvió. Se dio cuenta que él también lo sentía, el chico siempre había preferido que las acciones hablasen por él más que las palabras. Y ella lo sabía, pero hubiese preferido que aunque sea por esta vez, se lo hubiese dicho.

Le rodeó el cuelo con sus brazos, y él comenzó a tocarla, desesperado por más contacto y sintiendo que sus dos manos lo eran suficientes para explorar el cuerpo de Sora.

Introduciendo nuevamente una de sus manos bajo la remera de la chica, le agarra un pecho y comienza a apretarlo más fuerte que la vez anterior, haciendo que los gemidos de Sora se volviesen más fuertes también.

Su otra mano se encontraba en su cintura, bajando y subiendo por su muslo hasta su cintura.

Ella empieza a acariciar su espalda, y sus brazos, hasta que él lleva ambas manos hasta su remera para quitársela revelando el sostén blanco que llevaba puesto.

Tai sintió su corazon latir más rápido. Ver el pecho de SOra subir y bajar de acuierdo a sus respiraciones. _"Necesito.."_

Prácticamente se avlanzó sobre ella, besandola entree medio de ambos pechos jugando con ellos con ambas manos, mientras que sentía como se iba excitando y la parte de adelnate de sus pantalones se volvía más tirante.

El calor se apoderaba de él, y rápidamente se sacó su propia remera para liberarse de el.

Sora vió el torso del chico, si bien no tenía tantos músculos, estaba bien definido; tanto entrenamiento más jugar al soccer tardes enteras habían hecho lo suyo, y el tono bronceado de su piel lo hacían muy atractivo.

Llevó una mano al pecho del muchacho y lo recorrió, Tai le devolvió una sonrisa. _"Le gusto."_ Lo hizo sentirse bien.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella siguió besándole los pechos, por encima de la tela, sumergiendo su rostro entre ellos. Podía sentir como debajo su palma los pezones de la chica estaban rígidos. Llevó su pulgar a ellos y a masajear en forma de círculos.

Una de las piernas de Tai se acomoda entre las de ella, y esta siente contra su cadera y la excitación del chico. No pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que estaba cuando un pensamiento invadió su cabeza. "_Oh Dios, voy a verlo desnudo_". Por supuesto que eso era lo que pasaría, se regañó, pero la idea se le hacia tan extraña, ahora era _real. _

Meneó su cabeza y agradeció que el estuviese 'ocupado' para mirarla ahora. Pero Tai se había dado cuenta la forma en la que se había excitado, y estaba seguro de que Sora ya se habría dado cuenta.

Por más que le avergonzaba sentía una urgencia de mirarla y ver la expreción en su rostro. Se mordió el labio y levantó su rostro sonrojado hacia ella, para descubrir que se encontraba igual o tal vez más sonrojada que él. Tai soltó una pequeña risa algo nerviosa, y Sora volvió su rostro hacia el costado _"Él es el que se tendría que sentir más avergonzado…por qué me comporto tan asi?"· _Le daba cosa mirarlo pero igual sonrió, aunque muy tímidamente, a la risa del chico.

Tai se acomodó mejor y se acercó para darle otro beso. Ahora se encontraba arriba de ella, y con una mano en su cintura intentó voltearla un poco para que se espalda se separara de la cama y él pudiese pasar su mano.

Acariciándola, su mano llego hasta la pequeña trabita del sosten de ella. Sora aspiro hondo al sentir los dedos de Tai intentando desabrocharla prenda, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro para darle espacio.

Nunca antes le habia quitado el sostén a Sora antes, y se moria de ganas por ver como seria la chica sin esa prenda. Chasqueó de frustración al no poder desabrocharla, le estaba costando y la posición en la que estaban no lo dejaba ver bien. Su plan era girarla tan solo un poco, quitarle la prenda y volver a tocarla, pero se estaba tardando demasiado. Sintió una de las manos de ella tocar las suyas y guiarlo.

-Asi..- y logro desabrocharlo.

Una leve sonrisa de gusto y vergüenza, por no haber sido capaz de hacerlo el sólo, se apropió de Tai.

La vuelve a acostar contra la cama, colocándose encima de ella, y se aleja un poco mientras le va quitando el sostén

A Sora le costó demasiado reprimir sus ganas de cruzar sus brazos sobre sus pechos para taparse, pero se contuvo con y solo se agarró de ellos, a la altura de su cintura.

Tai la observó con admiración, sus pechos no eran muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, los había tocado ya, si, pero con la ropa puesta, ahora podría sentirlos directamente piel sobre piel. Extendió una de sus manos, mientras que con el otro brazo se apoyaba y la tocó. . .

Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo al apoyar su mano contra él, y cerrándola. Experimentando su forma, y sintiendo la piel blanda y caliente.

"_Wow, se siente mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba"_

Lentamente acercó su rostro al cuello de ella y empezó a besarlo, así como iba bajando hasta su pechos nuevamente, con la única diferencia de que ahora faltaba la prenda que le obstruía su camino hacia ellos.

Su boca buscó uno de ellos y comenzó lamerlo, consiguiendo sacar un fuerte gemido de Sora, y más fuerte aún cuando, juntando coraje, lo mordió suavemente. Sintió a Sora moverse en el momento en el que empezó a succionar. Le fue extremadamente difícil dejarlos, pero debía seguir, el sentirla moverse debajo de él, el probarla y saborearla, le indicaban que no era suficiente. Necesitaba esta más cerca de ella, dentro.

Cuando se volvió para besarla, accidentalmente una de las manos de Sora lo tocaron "ahí" provocándole un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Avergonzada quiso retirarla pero Tai se lo impidió, pronunciando un débil "no" del que no fue consciente que dijo en voz alta, y tomando de su mano dejándola en ese lugar.

La vergüenza prácticamente la aturdió. Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Tai la lleva a que se recuesten para encontrarse de costado, ahora tenía su rostro justo en frente y no había forma de evitar su mirada.

Sora abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no hizo a tiempo, el habló primero.

-Solo déjala ahí un momento-

Teniéndola más cerca de él, desliza sus manos por la parte de atrás de su falda, levantándosela y tocando lo más que podía. Con sus dedos en lo alto de su cintura empieza a bajar el cierre de la falda, y tirándola hacia abajo para deshacerse de ella, ayudándose con cada vez que se movían.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de su camino la sintió tiritar y extendió su brazo para agarrar la sábana y cubrirse ambos con ella.

-Gracias- le sonrió

Tener la sábana sobre ella le hacia sentirse mejor, no solo por el frío, sino porque ahora podía sentirse un poco menos expuesta.

Tai vuelve a acomodarse y a ponerse sobre ella, alejándose para incorporase comienza a desabrocharse los pantalones, y una vez abajo los empuja con sus pies.

Se vuelve y empieza deslizar las manos por la ropa interior de ella, la única prenda que le queda. Engancha sus dedos a los costados de la prenda para quitársela pero siente las manos de Sora sobre las suyas, deteniéndolo.

-Q-qué sucede?- Marchaba todo tan bien, simplemente no se esperaba ese gesto. –Por qué..?

Estaba tan cerca, odió el hecho de que esto le molestase, y no pudo evitar el dejo desesperación y ansiedad que invadió su voz, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para Sora, lo que logró que las dudas del comienzo volvieran a atacarla. Aún con sus manos sobre las de Tai, tomó todo el valoir que le fue posible y lo miró directo hacia los ojos.

-Me amas?- miedo, vergüenza, ansiedad, timidez, preocupación, expectación y deseo acompañaron la mirada en sus ojos con la pregunta.

"_Qué?" _ Tai abrió sus ojos desconcertado. Y Sora se mordió el labio arrepintiéndose por habérselo preguntado.

-Olvídalo- pero sus palabras no acompañaban sus acciones y no podía quitar sus manos de las de él, que ahora comenzaban a temblar.

Tai entendió a lo que ella se refería pero simplemente no podía creérselo.

-Lo…dudas?

Sora no contestó.

Tai entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, y no puedo impedir el sentirse algo ofendido.

-C-cómo…?

-Nunca lo dices.- le contesto atropelladamente, y miró hacia el costado para evitar su mirada.

La culpa lo asaltó por completo. "_Nunca..? De verdad?" _Hizo memoria de todos los momentos en que estuvieron juntos, y no pudo encontrar ninguno. "_Soy tan estúpido" _Como pudo no habérselo dicho _nunca _cuando obvio que lo sentía. Todos los celos, todas las frustraciones, todas las angustias y los deseos. Si eso no era amor, no sabía lo que era.

-Lo siento…no me había dado cuenta. Siempre me imaginé que sabías lo que sentía, yo…-suspiró- Te amo.

Sora sonrió levemente, y Tai sintió como la presión que generaban las manos de ellas sobre las de él disminuyó.

-No puedo creer que lo dudaras- dijo más para si mismo que para ella, pero otra vez no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Ella solo se lo quedo viendo, ahora no podía sino arrepentirse por habérselo preguntado. _"Por qué siempre tengo que decir estupideces?"_

- Eres la primera chica de la que me enamore y…- _"rayos, por qué es tan difícil?"-.._siempre vas a ser la única…siempre. Por favor, no vuelvas a dudarlo.

La miró directamente a los ojos al decírselo, pero era una mirada distinta a las anteriores; atrapante, sus ojos demostrando toda la calidez que le era posible.

Sora quedó boquiabierta. _"De verdad acaba de decir todo aquello? Tai?_"

No podía creerlo, todas esas cosas que había pensado sobre el, "que solo querría sexo". Se sentía la peor persona del universo.

-Tai…-Le puso un amona en la mejilla y la bajo hasta el comienzo del cuello y lo besó. Con pasión, siempre había sido él quien daba los primeros pasos en los besos, pero esta vez fue ella, jugó con sus labios y su lengua, atrayéndolo más hacia ella con sus brazos.

Ahora libres de la presión, las manos de Tai finalizaron su trabajo deslizando sla última prenda de la chica. Aún manteniendo el beso se quita sus boxers. Por fin el momento había llegado. Se separaron por aire, pero se mantenían a centímetros.

Tai tomó su miembro, sentía los nervios recorrerle todo el cuerpo, esto era lo que tanto había esperado, iban a hacerlo.

Despacio y con inexperiencia empezó a penetrarla. Sora se sobresaltó un poco al sentir algo nuevo dentro de ella. Se sentía extraño. Tai puso sus manos a los costados de ella, y haciendo algo de presión se adentró más hasta sentir una débil barrera que le impedía su paso. La ansiedad volvió a invadirlo, necesitaba saber hasta donde podría llegar, necesitaba más de ella y sintió que le sería imposible contenerse. Fue en eso que sintió nuevamente las manos de Sora sobre las suyas.

-Ve despacio…de acuerdo?

Sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo y la ansiedad se vio acompañada por una leve culpa "_Idiota, deja de ser egoísta, esta es _su_ primera vez también"_

_-_Claro-

Se acercó un poco más a ella y dejó que le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos. Le dio un beso en los labios y le sostuvo la mirada mientras se adentraba rompiendo aquello que le impedía avanzar. Una mueca apareció el rostro de Sora acompañada de un gemido de dolor, y sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Tai, quien hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella murmurando un lo siento.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos rojizos dejando la otra en su cintura y mientas ella seguía aferrada a su espalda inició un ritmo lento.

Podía escuchar la repiracion de Sora en su oído, ahogada; al principio sintió un dejo de dolor en ella, pero luego se volvió más continua y animada. Lo rodeó con una pierna, y él la ayudo a acomodarse más a su alrededor con la mano que tenia en su cintura. Volvió la otra a su cintura y ella lo rodeó con la otra pierna.

Podía sentir como el cuerpo de ella lo abrazaba y lo mantenía. Cada vez le era más difícil sostener el ritmo que mantenían. No quería lastimarla, pero no podría controlarse mucho más.

Besó su cuello, y lentamente fue aumentando la velocidad, para no serle brusco. Apretando sus manos contra sus muslos las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes. Las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron más rápidas y audibles. Los gemidos de Sora en sus oídos le estaban volviendo loco y lo excitaban más y más. La sentía arqueándose bajo de él, sus brazos abrazándolo más fuerte y sus uñas rasguñando más profundo.

-…Más rápido…-

Soltó entre gemidos en forma de ruego.

Tai se sintió en el paraíso, ella también lo estaba disfrutando, lo deseaba como él a ella. Y fue en ese momento, con la poca cordura de la que era capaz, que se dio cuenta de algo que nunca antes se había detenido a pensar. Él era el primero, el primero en robarle su primer beso, el primero en tocarla, el primero en hacer el amor con ella.

Si, estaba haciendo el amor con Sora. Su Sora.

Después de todos los celos, todos esos sentimientos de tristeza y soledad; de pensar que nunca iba a tenerla.

-Te amo- le susurró en el oído hundiendo más su cabeza en su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su cabello- Te amo tanto.

Sora se giró para mirarlo. Se le acercó y lo besó. Entre medio de gemidos Tai introdujo su lengua en su boca, masajeando la de ella, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. Volvieron a perderse en ese mar de sensaciones que se encontraban. Sintiendo únicamente la necesidad de tenerse más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

Él se separó de ella, incorporándose y tomándola de los muslos que lo rodeaban, las embestidas de eran más rápidas, intensas y profundas.

Estaba llegando al límite, podía sentir el cuerpo de Sora estremecerse alrededor de él. Los espasmos que generó su cuerpo al escuchar a Sora gritar su nombre cuando llegó al orgasmo le hicieron sentir, en su última embestida, esa extraña y familiar sensación descender desde su cuello por toda cu columna hasta explotar, gritando también.

Se dejó caer, apoyando sus codos contra el colchón para no caer encima de ella, ambos respirando agitadamente.

Podía sentir la transpiración descendiéndole por la frente, y su cara más caliente que nunca con las mejillas ardientes. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y por eso sólo pudo sentir como ella le daba pequeños besos al rededor de su boca. Se los correspondió mientras iba calmándose de a poco, y aproximándose, recostándose sobre ella.

Luego se separó, y Sora sintió como eso que la había invadido ahora ya no estaba. Quedando uno al lado del otro, él llevó una mano a su mejilla y le corrió los cabellos rojos por detrás de la oreja.

Ella le sonrió y le devolvió la sonrisa. En un abrazo Sora se acurrucó en su pecho, y mientras pensaba en como las dudas que había tenido ahora se sentían tan lejanas. Él la amaba y siempre lo haría, y con esos pensamientos sus ojos fueron cerrándose hasta dormirse.

. Fin

SI, SI! Termineee! Es la una de la madrugada, mañana me tengo que levantar a las 6.30 pero no me importa porque termine!


End file.
